


Mr Sherlock Holmes

by czarna_pantera



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Art, Classic Holmes - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, Granada Holmes canon, Portrait, black and white, jeremy brett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Jeremy Brett as Sherlock Holmes aka my favorite portrayal of the character.Photoshop CS5.





	Mr Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy Brett as Sherlock Holmes aka my favorite portrayal of the character.
> 
> Photoshop CS5.


End file.
